paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Passport confiscation
entry about passport confiscation.]] Passport confiscation is a process where the inspector seizes an entrant's passport by order of the Ministry of Admission. A special drawer for confiscated passports is installed in the booth on day 24 when the confiscation order is first issued. On day 24, the Ministry of Information requests help from the M.O.A. regarding suspicious activities by some Arstotzkan citizens.Official bulletin on day 24 From that day on, the inspector is expected to confiscate all passports from Arstotzkans living in the Altan district and issue passport seizure slips to allow entry if the entrant is not violating any other rules. On day 28, the Arstotzkan government takes stricter measures and expands the passport confiscation program. For the rest of the game, the inspector must confiscate all Arstotzkan passports from native entrants without exceptions.Official bulletin on day 28 Gameplay Passports are confiscated by dragging them to the bottom of the screen near the handle of the drawer. The drawer will open automatically and an unstamped passport seizure slip will appear once the passport has been dropped into the drawer. Although not explicitly stated, the inspector can confiscate any passport he encounters, not just those of Arstotzkans. However, a citation is issued for each unauthorized confiscation. The confiscation of passports plays a part in three storylines: *On day 27, EZIC wants the inspector to confiscate the passport of a Kolechian diplomat in order to slip their own agent through. *On day 30, a father wants to avenge the death of his daughter by using a passport confiscated from the man who killed her. *If the inspector wants to flee to Obristan with his family near the end of the game, he needs to confiscate Obri passports for his family members. This opportunity is presented by Jorji Costava on day 29. See endings 16 and 18 for details. Confiscating Obri passports before day 29 will not count toward ending 18. A confiscated passport can be removed from the drawer and returned to the entrant as long as the entrant is still in the booth and has not gotten all their other documents back.This was impossible in 1.0.33. but was fixed in 1.0.34. If the inspector has already returned all other documents to the entrant except for the passport and the seizure slip, the entrant will walk out after getting either of those back. If the inspector gives the entrant a passport seizure slip and the passport is not in the confiscation drawer, it is automatically moved there. It is possible to give a stamped passport and a stamped seizure slip to the same entrant (as long as those two are not the last two documents to be returned). If either of those have a red stamp, the entrant is denied and will walk back to the West Grestin side. If the inspector has already confiscated an entrant's passport, but leaves it out when returning the documents back to the entrant, the passport will automatically be put back into the drawer and sealed, and the dialogue of the entrant asking for his or her passport back is skipped, which can be used to save the player time. This does not work when detaining, as the passport is swept off the desk with the other documents and a citation will be issued: the passport must be in the drawer before selecting the detention option. References Category:Gameplay